Hassliebe bis in alle Ewigkeit
by Soma Belenus
Summary: Songfiction zu ASPs Lied Schwarzer Schmetterling


Disclaimer: Wenn ich behaupten könnte, dass mir die Charas Bella und Siri oder der Songtext gehören würden, dann wäre ich echt glücklich Aber nein, Bella und Siri stammen aus der kreativen Feder unserer verehrten Mrs. J.K. Rowling und der Songtext zu Schwarzer Schmetterling gehört dem werten ASP

Ich leihe sie mir lediglich um damit Dummfug zu fabrizieren Nicht böse sein

Widmung: meinen kleinen Püüühkeksen Kitty und Thesi beide flausch

So und nun ab dafür Viel Spaß beim lesen und lasst ruhig ein Review da

Soma

* * *

**Hassliebe bis in alle Ewigkeit**

_Alles schwarz, ich kann nicht sehen  
Ich kann die Welt nicht mehr verstehen  
Der Mond reißt mir die Augen aus  
Ich bin gefangen und ich komm nicht raus_

**Du warst es, die mich in diese Finsternis stieß.**

**Doch die Ironie dieser Tat fasziniert mich…**

**Ein Black von einer Black in das schwarze Nichts gestoßen**

**Und das obwohl du dich damit selbst verrietst…**

**Als wir uns zum letzten Mal als Liebende begegneten,**

**Sahst du so unglaublich schön aus mit deinem trauernden Blick.**

**Wir bereuten es, dass sich zwischen uns ein solches Band entwickelte**

**Und doch waren wir darüber auch glücklich…**

**Weißt du wer ich bin?**

**Du glaubtest mich zu kennen…**

**Bildetest dir ein mich zu verstehen…**

**Meine Gefühle nachvollziehen zu können…**

**Doch das ist nicht einmal mir selbst vergönnt.**

_Ich schwebe durch die dunkle Nacht  
Und ein Gefühl ist mir erwacht  
Ein Gefühl das keiner kennt  
Die Augen leer mein Gehirn verbrennt_

**Mein ruheloser Geist suchte dich.**

**Nur deswegen überstand ich Askaban.**

**Du ließt mich nicht in Frieden.**

**Ich musste dich ein letztes Mal sehen.**

**Niemand konnte mich verstehen.**

**Ich weiß es selbst nicht…**

**Und als ich dich dann sah mit meinen toten Augen,**

**Brachtest du mich erneut um meinen Verstand…**

_Und ich tanz auf meinem Grab  
Und ich tanz auf meinem Grab_

**Jetzt bin ich hier…**

**Gefangen hinter dieser unsichtbaren, doch existenten Wand,**

**Gestraft mit den Erinnerungen an dich.**

**Irgendwie vermisse ich dich.**

**Doch ich bin auch froh, dass es vorbei ist,**

**Denn wir litten beide zu sehr unter dieser Nähe…**

_Ein weißes Tuch verfärbt sich rot  
Ein neues Leben oder Tod  
Mein Gefühl das keiner kennt  
Alles leer und mein Herz verbrennt_

**Du sagtest mir bei der letzten Begegnung etwas,**

**Zum einen wundervoll, zum anderen von grausamer Tragik…**

**In dir wäre etwas gewachsen,**

**Ein neues Leben,**

**Jenes Kind unserer verbotenen Liebe.**

**In mir überschlug sich alles vor Glück.**

**Doch dann sah ich die Trauer in deinen Augen**

**Und ich verstand…**

_Und ich tanz auf meinem Grab  
Und ich tanz auf meinem Grab_

**Nun bin ich gefangen hinter dieser Wand.**

**Getrennt von jenen, die mir wichtig sind,**

**Doch die Erinnerungen an sie töten mich.**

**Meine Sehnsucht nach ihnen straft meinen Hass lügen.**

**Ja, ich hasse dich, Schwarze Rose**

**Und doch liebe ich dich zugleich mehr als alles andere…**

_Sünden des Körpers niemals frei  
Die Qual des Weges nie vorbei  
Denn nach dem Tod beginnt mein Leben  
Er wird mir neue Kräfte geben  
Ihr seht mich nicht doch bin ich da  
Als Alptraum räch ich mich Jahr um Jahr  
Schwarze Rosen brennen an dem Kranz  
Ich tanz und tanz und tanz und tanz den Totentanz_

**Unsere Liebe trug Früchte.**

**Und jene Frucht erinnerte dich schmerzlich an mich…**

**Selbst bei meinem Abschied war ich bei dir**

**Und darum begingst du Verrat.**

**Verrat an mir und auch an dir.**

**Du brachtest es um,**

**Jenes Kind, das in dir wuchs…**

**Hast es getötet aus Eigennutz,**

**Doch du zerbrachst daran…**

**Du löstest die letzte Bindung zwischen uns,**

**Aber auch das war dir nicht genug…**

**Ich lebte noch und du wolltest Rache an mir üben.**

**Für alles, was du durch unsere Liebe erleiden musstest.**

**Doch selbst nach der Verbannung in die Finsternis liebte ich dich…**

**Mein Herz brannte vor Liebe…**

**Brenne mit ihm, Schwarze Rose, und komm zu mir in die Finsternis…**

_Wenn der Sturm dich mit eisigen Klauen hinwegfegt und dein Leiden mit ihm vereint  
Wenn kein Licht dich mehr führt, wenn dich nichts mehr berührt und die Tränen die letzten Geweint  
Wenn du schreist, weil du weißt was es heißt, wenn die Hoffnung nicht mehr als ein leeres Wort ist  
Wenn du gehst und du flehst, dass dich jemand erreicht, weil du immer noch ganz allein bist  
Wenn die Schatten wie immer nicht loslassen, dann stehe ich engelsgleich hinter dir  
Und ich halt meine Hand über dich, wenn der Druck zu groß wird und du alles verlierst  
Und ich breite die Arme für dich aus, wenn du weder Wärme noch Liebe mehr spürst  
Und ich bin da wenn du ganz entblößt, in der Sonne die Seele brennt, dennoch erfrierst_

**Du wusstest, dass du ohne mich leiden würdest.**

**Und doch tatest du, was deinen Untergang besiegelte.**

**Nun musst du den Fluch unseres Blutes allein tragen.**

**Du sahst diesem Schicksal ungerührt entgegen,**

**Selbst als ich noch bei dir war…**

**Dir war es bereits damals klar, dass es so enden würde.**

**Ich wusste es genau…**

**Du riefst nach mir in jenen einsamen Nächten.**

**Ich schwor dir, dass ich dich vor allem beschützen würde,**

**Doch du selbst brachst diesen Schwur durch meine Verbannung…**

**Ich wollte dir helfen, als du mit dem Gedanken spieltest dich von ihm abzuwenden,**

**Hätte mein Leben für dich gegeben, wenn nötig.**

**Ich tröstete dich, wenn du verzweifelt warst**

**Auf jene, uns eigentlich verbotene, Weise…**

**Ich wäre zusammen mit dir in den Tod gegangen,**

**Doch deine Hassliebe zu mir konntest du selbst nicht ertragen…**

_Ich bin unendlich wie ein Ring  
Ich bin der Schwarze Schmetterling  
Und mein Gefühl das keiner kennt  
Glüht kurz auf und verbrennt_

**Du hast mich in die ewige Finsternis gebannt,**

**Schwärzer als deine hasserfüllte Seele**

**Und nun stelle ich fest, dass dir meine Liebe zuwider war…**

**Mein letzter Funken Hoffnung erlischt**

**Und mit ihm erstarb auch meine Liebe zu dir.**

**Ich werde zu einem Geist,**

**Getrieben von Hass und Rache für den Tod jener, die mir wichtig waren…**

**Ich werde sie rächen, das schwöre ich dir…**


End file.
